


Sun bathing

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bit more mature than my other fics, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic (kinda), but not flat out smut, hope y'all enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: Lounging in the sun was something snakes often did. They had to to keep them alive, even. Crowley didn't need to lay on the floor of his flat on his stomach in front of a window with no shirt on, but he quite enjoyed doing so anyway. The sun on his scales felt so nice. Crowley has a patch of scales that run down his spine and pool at his lower back, stopping just above his crack and over until you could catch a glimpse of them from sitting right in front of him if you looked at his hips.





	Sun bathing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit more sexual than most of my fluff, but it isn't outright smut.

Lounging in the sun was something snakes often did. They had to to keep them alive, even. Crowley didn't _need_ to lay on the floor of his flat on his stomach in front of a window with no shirt on, but he quite enjoyed doing so anyway. The sun on his scales felt so nice. Crowley has a patch of scales that run down his spine and pool at his lower back, stopping just above his crack and over until you could catch a glimpse of them from sitting right in front of him if you looked at his hips.  
  
Aziraphale found his need to lie in the sun somewhat amusing, _cute_ even. He always looked so happy when he did so, as he _deserved_ to be. His nightmares kept him paranoid enough, seeing him even a little at peace like this made Aziraphale just as happy.  
  
Of course, Crowley only ever had nightmares or wet dreams when he slept, nothing else. Of course, angels and demons don't _naturally_ have a sex drive, but 6,000 years on earth, being able to miracle certain objects into existence just to please himself, and _Aziraphale_ had changed that. Of course, those objects had become more... Advanced in the past twenty, maybe thirty years... Of course, Crowley knew that they first were invented because anything a woman did that was out of line was considered an illness and required "treatment" (which usually resulted in an orgasm to "relax" them), which Crowley both loved and hated. Right, of course.  
  
He despised the inequality that women were treated with. He could be considered gender fluid, in a way. There were some points in history where he had indeed identified as female, simply because he could and wanted to. There were even times he couldn't decide. He struggled internally with that at times...  
  
But you aren't here for that, you're here for the wingfic you were promised in the tags, and so we shall continue.  
  
Aziraphale had gotten _tired_ of reading, if you could believe it, or maybe it was that he found something else he wanted to do. Touching Crowley. Not sexually, he just liked being close to his demon. Yes, _his_. Usually the whole "belonging to one another" thing was reserved for Crowley at Aziraphale, but neither of them were owned by the other, neither of them were _forced_ to be together. They wanted to be, and so they were. Crowley just happened to be the more possessive of the two.  
  
Crowley seemed to be half-asleep, so Aziraphale got up and sat down next to him, running his hands down his scaley spine. He felt Crowley shiver and tense, but he didn't object.  
  
"'Ziraphale, what are you doing..." The demon asked tiredly.  
  
"What does it feel like I'm doing, my dear?" Aziraphale asked calmly, gently rubbing over his spine, just before the scales stopped. Crowley hissed, and when coupled with "stop" or something else, would've been a warning to stop. This time it was a warning that if he stopped he'd have to bite.  
  
"Feels like you're touching me..." The demon muttered.  
  
"Should I stop?" He asked softly in a slightly concerned-though-not-worried tone. Crowley made a sound like he was trying to say no but could only get the first letter out, so Aziraphale continued.  
  
After a bit, Aziraphale found himself in a _vastly_ different position. Whatever had possessed Crowley to miracle them into this position, Aziraphale was glad and anxious about it doing so. The angel was on his stomach, Crowley sitting on his lower back, knees next to either of Aziraphale's hips as to not put too much weight on him (he could handle Crowley's weight, but Crowley didn't really want to dig his knees into his angel's back because he wouldn't be able to take that comfortably and this was the best position to be in because of that).  
  
"C-Crowley?"  
  
"Somethin' wrong, angel?" He asked, miracling Aziraphale's shirt off. Aziraphale blushed, suddenly very consious of his body.  
  
"N-no, nothing dear... But what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I'm gonna return the attention you gave me. I'm feeling like a service top today." He said with a smirk, leaning down and kissing the back of Aziraphale's neck. Aziraphale shivered, but didn't object, instead adjusting himself slightly to be more comfortable.  
  
"A-are we...?" Aziraphale couldn't get the words out as Crowley rubbed his thumbs into his spine. It wasn't as good as it was for Crowley, but damn if it didn't make him melt.  
  
"Anything you want, dove," The demon said, kissing and nibbling at his spine, chuckling lightly as Aziraphale gave a muffled moan by biting his lip. Crowley was partly only saying that because he himself was shy about talking about sexual things so he'd leave it to Aziraphale, but it was mostly because he _was_ feeling service toppy and he wanted to please his angel. Aziraphale's wings materialized, laying half-folded on the bed beside his ribs.  
  
"Such pretty, soft white feathers," The demon murmured, kissing the base of his wing where his wing muscle connected to his back. Aziraphale bit back a moan, squirming a little. "Let me hear you, love, I want to hear how I make you feel," He lightly bit at Aziraphale's spine again, earning him another moan. Crowley seemed pleased with himself, letting his hands make their way up his wings, slowly stroking down his coverts. Aziraphale moaned again, trying to keep himself still. He was fine with moaning for Crowley, but something about squirming made him feel helpless and... Upset, at times. Whatever it was, he didn't like it much.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Aziraphale," Crowley whispered, nibbling at the base of his wing, causing Aziraphale to moan rather _loudly_.  
  
"Th-thank you, dear..." Aziraphale said, panting a little and trying not to whine.  
  
"Should I move down? Move on? What are you in the mood for, love?"  
  
"A-ah... Uh, o-oral...?" He seemed embarrassed by his request, partially because it was sexual and partially because he didn't want to ask for something Crowley wouldn't get anything out of physically. The demon made no comment about his last concern, instead saying,  
  
"Alright, if that's what my angel wants. On your back, please," He said, climbing off the angel so he could stretch a little and so Aziraphale could flip over. He was suddenly self-conscious about his body, his weight mostly. Angels aren't able to change their body shape as much as demons are. Demons have almost no limit, hence why Crowley can turn into a snake, but Aziraphale was _far_ more restricted, and he couldn't just _get rid_ of his fat and extra skin, as much as he'd like to.  
  
"D-do I have to?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley blinked,  
  
"Do you have to... Well, I suppose you don't. But I don't _have_ to do anything for you either, so..." He said, hoping to get Aziraphale to flip over. The angel shook his head,  
  
"Let's just... Call this off, dear."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"W-why? Well you see... I'm... I'm nervous..."  
  
"About what? Have people been saying things to you about how you look?" He was suddenly angry, which scared Aziraphale to some degree. He wasn't ever scared of Crowley, Crowley wasn't violent usually, but him being angry at Aziraphale, even the thought of it upset him.  
  
"W-well, no one but myself..." He looked away, a little tear in the corner of his eye. Crowley sighed,  
  
"Aziraphale, you're beautiful, and even if you weren't on the outside, you are on the inside, and that's the only thing I _really_ care about. But you are gorgeous, inside and out, you have flaws and that makes you perfect, if that makes any sense." He said, stroking Aziraphale's hair. Aziraphale squirmed a little, looking back at Crowley.  
  
"You think I'm perfect..." He repeated in more a statement than a question.  
  
"Every part of you, Aziraphale. There is _nothing_ wrong with how you look, not your weight, not your height, your hair or your eyes, all of it is perfectly fitting for you and I'd never change a damn thing." He kissed Aziraphale on the lips softly, and Aziraphale pulled him down on top of him. He wanted to be closer to Crowley, be able to touch him, hold him. He wasn't in the mood for sex anymore, he just wanted to be close to him.  
  
"I... I don't want to do this anymore... I appreciate you trying to comfort me, a-and you did a good job, but I'm just... I'd rather cuddle..." He said. Crowley smiled, kissing his cheek and laying next to him.  
  
"If that's what my angel wants.~"  
  
Aziraphale turned his head into Crowley's chest, happy with the contact as Crowley pulled him close in a tight hug, stroking over his back gently. His wings had dematerialized at some point while they were talking, but Aziraphale enjoyed Crowley's touch anyway.


End file.
